DBZ Intergalactic saga
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: AU Part 2 is now done, and somethings and a new force has come and changed the balance of power in the universe, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Introduction of the world at the beginning  
  
I felt if I did not have a introduction to this story, nothing in it would make any sense. First of all there are a handful of major powers in the universe, the Saiyan Empire and the Cold Empire. In this story Freeza did not destroy Vegeta, but in fact Bardock killed him, when he turned into a Super Saiyan. The Saiyans, the took over the part of the Cold empire that was controlled by the Freeza, and were warring with Cooler and King Cold's army, as well as the rest of King Cold family. Kakarrot, never left Vegeta and was raised by Bardock, but still be came the great warrior. Raditiz and Nappa are also still very much alive an much more powerful then in DBZ  
  
Next there are handfuls of non-aliened planets, either by choice or by lack of knowledge. These are the Nameks how did not have a massive weather change and number way higher then they do in DBZ, and Piccolo never left for earth so Kami was never guardian of Earth. Then there are the Jeician, Nennians, and other groups like this where forced to fight for slavery and now are under Saiyan Rule. These two groups have people who will play a large part in the war to come. Jeice, and Zarbon served Freeza for many years, but after his death they had nowhere to go. So they ended up on earth where they told the people about the dangerous of the cold empire and they warned them to get ready, and trained with the humans reaching levels higher then they were in DBZ.  
  
Finally there is Earth the most radically different of the bunch. I am going to use have the Norten's as the part of the Earth group, and Neno( See the human adventure) is the guardian of the earth, with the help of Roshi they train the human warriors, which are at least equal to the Saiyan on Cold equals. The warriors are Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Videl, Yajirobe, Jeice, Zarbon and Trunks. Trunks is the young teenage son of Yamcha and Bulma. The androids are also in here but they are not evil, and in fact Gero is not evil. He sent out the probes that found out about the Saiyans and the treat they posed to Earth and got volunteer to become part of his human cyborg program. They where two twins that had lost their family in a airplane crash, and they did not want to remember not want to go on in their lives, so they volunteered, and became 17, and 18. Dr. Briefs and Gero also built 16 from scratch. Chi Chi marries Yajirobe and 18 still marries Krillin. Gero also has sent a group of warriors to Namek to form a alliance if either would get into trouble.  
  
Now as the Cold empire and the Sayian empire explain to increase their power it is only a matter of time till the humans, and namekians join the war, but on who's side, if either or will they be in a war against both sides.  
  
Well this is an idea I have had for a while, I hope it is enjoyed and I hope I can write it up to par, I mean it is on a pretty large scale. Please read and review if you have ideas of how you would like seeing in the story just say so in a review. I am all hears and I will be open to any idea with in limits. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 1 if mainly from the point of three people Vegeta, Jeice, Cooler, and in that order  
  
Chapter 1- Loses, Negotiations, and Preparations.  
  
I had just gotten back from a mission on Inita a border planet between the Saiyan Empire and the Cold Empire. I was sent there to bring the planet in line with us. I found that Cold's force was already there, and they were in negotiations with the people of the planet. They were a small brown creature with Saiyan type looks but with out a tail, and with two horns on there head. If you call telling someone to serve King Cold or die as negotiations. They seemed to figure out after half their populations was gone servings Cold was not a bad idea.  
  
That what it was like when I got there, I saw how much the people hated Cold. I watched how they tried to fight back against Cold. They looked like they had some potential, but they were weak now. I could get some low class warriors to come and train these people to fight for us. Now, normally I would just say kill them, but we need troops, I mean Cold has trillions of troops and they are from across the galaxy, so we will need more troops as well. Having these people on are side would help us out. So I found where Cold's men where and I personally took them out. After this I was deemed the hero of the planet, and I was given their response that they would do what ever they need to help in the war, against Cold.  
  
That is was I had done in my last of many mission before I got back. Now when I got back contacted me and informed me that he need to speak with me. He told me about how the war was starting to be a stalemate, and that they were going to have to do something to breakout against the enemy. He told me about his plan to increase the size of our empire. He found his idea were great, that increasing out down south where Cold did not have a present, would give us the forced labor, and the soldiers that we would need to win this war, and control the universe. He told me that I would lead the attack on the south as commander of the combined forces, and that I could choose my high command myself.  
  
Choosing the high command was not an easy task. I was unsure who would be the right people to take; afraid if I took the wrong man Cold would breakthrough the frontlines. He chooses took him awhile. His first choose was the first Super Saiyan Bardock. Bardock was a living legand and every Saiyan was told the stories of Bardock and his battle with Freeza as soon as they could walk. I also found that the man had something special about him. Even though I am also a Super Saiyan, and could beat him, I think that have great respect for the man even though I do not show it to others, or Bardock for that matter. When I got my wish, and I got another one of his choices at the same time, Kakkorat is my closest rival as the son of a legand he grow up a life like mine as a prince. We also got Radditz (sp?) to come along as well. He was not at the level of Kakkorat, or me but he was a force to be dealt with that is for sure. I was also able to get my old friend Nappa to join us. He was about as strong as Radditz, and he was the one who trained me when I was younger. This was to be the core of the high command. So I went back to my father and told him that he could that I picked my high command, and he would pick the grunts for the force.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jeice  
  
I am not a native to this planet, but how these people have treated me I wish I were from here. I started off a member of the Jeician race and the young prince of the race to be honest. Life was good until Freeza came and force part of the planet in to slavery. I went to keep a look out for my people. I was then under the command of Freeza, and I hated it, but I had to show that I enjoyed it or I knew that I would be dead either by the hand of Ginyu or Freeza himself. I was all was worried that someone would find out that I did not like my line of work and that I would then be killed by Freeza. Later on, I found another person like myself who came from a world that was enslaved by Cold, but he was so good of a officer that Freeza asked his father to have him serve under him. Zarbon, was a interesting man at glance he was a loyal right hand man, but behind this there was a man who wanted to kill Freeza as much as anyone else. We became good friends over time, and I knew about the whole plan for Vegeta.  
  
When it failed, Zarbon found a way to escape the battlefield as the only member of Freeza's group alive. I meet him then on a planet around 5 clicks from Vegeta. Here we figured out what we would have to do in the future. So somehow feel searched for a planet that was far enough a way from Freeza's land that we could hid there forever. That is when we came to Earth. When we arrived we were meet by a man name Neno who claimed to be the guardian of the planet. He asked us why we where there and then we told him about our story. Lucky for us the man took pity on us and gave us a job working for him.  
  
We also told him about the treat that the Cold family was to the planet, and that the planet needed warriors to defend it. We were to go out and find these warriors, and to help them train to prepare for the dangers that could come. We were able to train with him as well. I grew stronger then I could ever dream of, and so did Zarbon. He did not need to transform in battle for his first form was stronger then his second form. The humans where also not wimps, Krillin, Yamcha were alittle weaker then Neno himself, and Tien was even strong then Neno, and was the first human to achieve a human transformation.  
  
As time past, they got more an more friends, first the humans then the cyborgs that would come to help them. Life was again good for me. This is where I am now. I have to go to Namek to make an alliance with them. I am going with Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, and their son Trunks. I hope life will keep being good, but I am worry that it will not be.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cooler  
  
Those moneys will not just die. They took another world away from us. I am tired of losing ground to them. It took as to long to create a front and stabilize it. They killed my brother and they will pay for it I will see them all dead before I am dead, I will not allow myself to die before I get my revenge. I just know that they are going to make a mistake and when they do I will crush them for it.  
  
I saw my father today, and he is just as mad at the death of his son as I am, but right now there is not much we can directly do about it. We have more force in number then the Saiyans, but we are outclassed. We have to find away to increase the strength of are elite soldiers. My father though had a interesting Idea. He told me that there was a region just to the south of the frontlines that was not controlled by anyone. That if we could take this area that we would be able to flack the Saiyans and an crush them. My father sent me as the leader, and he also sent my cousin Icer, he is a very strong man who is the also fought a Super Saiyan like Freeza, but he killed him. I remember that this was a great day in the empire the day that a Super Saiyan had been beaten. I think his name was something like Brolly. When he got back he trained me and now I am just as strong as him. I look at this adventure as the chance to finally get my revenge for my brother.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hoped that you like the chapter; the same thing goes for this chapters review as chapter one reviews. If you have idea for the story I will listen. To be honest I am not really sure on who the main hero will be or if I will have a main hero. I am leaning to having no main heroes, but a group of main heroes. Please Review, and thanks for the review that I have gotten from MPVSSJ5, I don't care you can use any idea from this story; I hope your story is good. 


	3. Dbz Intergalatic Saga Chp 2

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 1 if mainly from the point of three people Vegeta, Jeice, Cooler, and in that order  
  
Chapter 2- Namek, and war +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All of the Humans that went to the negotiation got there safely, and fast, they were lucky they had had a space that was that it was fast. I was fast, because it was a mixture all of the genius ideas. (A/N earth is more advanced in this area then in DBZ). When they arrived they found the welcoming they got, and it was something. Nothing to over the top, but there where a large amount of people standing around to look at their new guest. They were standing around the large platform that the Humans landed on. On the platform, there was three Namekians. They where all dread up in their formal wear.( It is like what Kami, and Guru wear in DBZ) one of the three was old, then the other two, and the other to look about the same. That was not saying much, because everyone looked the same on the planet.  
  
The first Human out of the Ship was Bulma, she was followed by Yamcha, Trunks, Krillin, and then the only non-alien Jeice. Bulma then walked up to the microphone, and speaks, and tells the people how happy that they where to be their and where looking forward to the negotiation where their leaders, and hope to they would work together. The group then left the area, and went to a room that was at the end of the platform. The people had really not gotten to know each other yet.  
  
Yamcha walked over to the nearest one of the younger Namekians, and said, " Hi nice to meet you my name is Yamcha," the he point to everyone has he said their names, "these are my friends Krillin, and Jiece. You already know my wife, and that is my son, Trunks."  
  
The Namekian smiled at Yamcha and said, "Well it is nice to meet you, my name is Nail, the elder is guru, and the other one like me is Piccolo, he not much for talking, but he is a good guy."  
  
"Alright, I will show you the way to your rooms," Nail said.  
  
The next day the negotiation start, and they did not last long. Guru felt the growth of the power of the Saiyans, and the Cold Empire and knew that if the rest of the universe was going to avoid slavery. That the free worlds would have to gather together to protect themselves from any treats the Saiyan, or Cold Empire would posse when they got there. He also believed that the humans maybe the only other group besides the Namekians that could stand up to saiyans strength. As a result the alliance treaty was passed with out a though. The groups even agree who would be the ambassadors. Krillin Jeice decided that it would be best if he stayed, because he was the only one there that did not have a family. Nail also decided to go to earth to, because he was curious about the people there. This meant that Piccolo would be the next leader of Namek, after Guru died. That did not bother Nail, for he knew that Piccolo would make a better leader then himself.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Cooler  
  
Cooler was in his room in his spaceship. He has just ended the life on another planet. The people would not go along with the ways of the Cold Empire, and those it was necessary to destroy them. He had heard rooms that the Saiyans where following there movement, and were only a few hundred clicks away. Cooler want to charge in and attack, but he knew that that day the day of revenge would come. Not yet though, he need to advance more, because if he rushed out now he would lose to many of his troops, and the advance would have to stop, and since the Saiyan has armies closer to the border land they would get the advantage.  
  
At that moment Icer came in to talk to his younger cousin. He could see that his brother was disturbed by the news that the Saiyans where near. He was also wanted to go after the saiyans, but he knew that that would come soon enough.  
  
"Cooler, you don't need to focus on the Saiyan, we will deal with those monkeys soon enough," Iceer said  
  
"I know, but those Saiyan's took my brother's life, I must have my revenge, I hate them so much," Cooler said.  
  
"I also have those feelings, those monkeys have to die, but I know that I have to do what is right for the empire first, and going out and attacking is not right, got it." Iceer said.  
  
"Yeah I understand, but when that day come, I will kill every single Saiyan I see," Cooler said leaving the room.  
  
Iceer watch is Cousin, and friend leave. He was worried that his idea for revenge would get the better of him that in a battle. That his anger could cost him, during a battle but Iceer knew his cousin better then that he knew that Cooler would not make his quest for revenge would not get in his way. That the empire that his father built meant a lot to him, and he would not do anything that would threaten his home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Saiyans  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, where he had been working for the last five hours, the time that Nappa, and Kakkorat had been on Yanir, another world on their path south. He knew that the people of the planet were relative weak, but they had right location for a military base. He walked into the dinning room where the servents where already preparing the meal for the warriors return. As he set down, he saw Nappa, and Kakkorat walk into the room, with out a scratch on them. Vegeta looked at them as to ask, 'so what happened'.  
  
"Well Vegeta, we have are self a new colony, but I guess that they are going to need some people to live on the planet. Man what weird creatures, I never seen blue skinned dudes with red hair, and they also had tails, and looked kinda like us. Their tales where like Raccon tails though," Kakkorat said.  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta, those guys were a bunch of whips, and they deserved to die like dogs under are feet," Nappa said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if they deserved to die, but they were weak. Nappa did you destroy that last space ship," Kakorrat said.  
  
"Well, no but they are weak, so it won't matter," Nappa said  
  
"I agree, Nappa they are not danger to us, but I hear there is a world along the path that does have true warriors," Vegeta said.  
  
"Great, but not let's eat," Kakkorat yelled  
  
The warriors then eat their whole meal, as Radditz, and Bardock where off taking control of a planet not far from where Vegeta was. After dinner, Vegeta went to his office to read the report about the people the people that where a head of him. The scoter told Vegeta, what the energy level of all the people of the world a head of him. He saw for the next 3 months that he would run into a lot of people with weak power levels. Then he also saw that there was three huge power levels that the scoter had picked up on. It idenifited one of the powers as Cooler forces, and Icer was with them. He figured that the Cold force would have the same idea as them, and that it was now a race before to get more territory.  
  
The other two powers had no match in the computers, this interested Vegeta. One of them, was out of the way. They were strong, almost with most of it's people as strong as warriors on Vegeta, and with three powers that were as strong as Radditz or Nappa. Then he saw the other planet, and it was on his path. Most of it's people where much weaker then the people of vegeta, but they had a handle of people that were just as strong as the people on the other planet, and they had one power that was as strong as himself, or Kakkorat.  
  
Vegeta was amazed that there could be warriors this powerful that were not aliened in the war. Vegeta then also knew that if he was able to get these people on their side that it would be a big boost for his people's side. 


	4. DBZ Intergalatic saga Chp 3 First contac...

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter three will look at what is happening with Jeice , then Cooler, and then go to the first contact between the saiyans, and the humans.  
  
Chapter 3- Alliance, and first contact. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been five months since the Alliance was formed. Since that time the number of planets in the Alliance had increased from two to twenty two. Most of the worlds did not have much to offer, but divisions of troops, that would go to Namek to be trained. Some though would have more to offer, and would send whole armies to Namek to be trained. Even Yardratt( SP? The planet Goku learned instant transmission) joined., and they trained the namekians, and the earth special forces to use the instant transmission. Then they would teach some of the leaders of the armies they trained.  
  
Jeice walked out of his small home. He had been given a home as the earth's diplomat to Namek. It was a small house, but Jeice did not want live in a large one, there was just something about being in a large house all by yourself that bugged Jeice. He walked out into the morning sun, and look around. I knew that it would be a wonderful day. He had a day of meeting with namekian leaders, and talk about the new worlds that had joined into the Alliance. He then saw a bright light in the morning sky. It did not look like falling star, but he did not know what it looked like  
  
Jeice took of in the direction of the object. When he got to the object it had landed, and he saw that it was a space ship. A small space ship, that was tubular in shape. Jeice believed that it was a one-man ship. It the hatch to the ship blow, it reviled a woman, that had blue skin, and red hair, and a raccoon tail. She was around the same height as him, and had slightly curvy body. Jeice did not know this species, and he did not know what the reaction of the woman would be. Jeice looked dumbstruck as the woman walk over to him.  
  
"Would you mind telling me where I am," she asked, "hello, I want to know where I am,"  
  
Jeice was snapped out trance and responded, "Well, your on Namek. My I ask what business you have on the planet."  
  
She did not know how much she could tell him, but decide since she did need help, and he did not look like the people who destroyed her people. She said, "Well, um, my people where destroyed, and I was the only one to escape. So I just put in a direction in to the ship's computer, and I ended up here."  
  
"If you don't mind what did the people look like that destroyed you people, it is important. If they who I think they are I will need to tell my friends. You see a group we were warned about, and this could show us they are in the area," Jeice said.  
  
She wonder how long this guy was going to keep talking. Then when he was done, she could tell that she landed on the right place, maybe these people hated those that killed her people as much as she did. She looked at him straight in the eye and said," They looked like you or I, but had tan skin, and a monkey tail," she said, "by the way my name is Antriena."  
  
Jeice knew what a saiyan looked like and her description was dead on of what a saiyan looked like. He look at her and said, "Hey, look you don't seem to have a home, I can get you a spot here, I will talk to the elder for you, and by the way I am called Jeice,"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After five months Cooler was a lot deeper into his quest then he was before. He wanted to attack stright on, but he did know better. His army was growing strong from the troops that he was gathering from the worlds that he had taken. The worlds had not given him great fighters, but some of them where ok, and could hold up against the basic saiyan warrior. He had also gained a number of bases that could be used for the future.  
  
At that moment, Icer walked into a to have a talk with his younger cousin. He sat in a chair that was across from Cooler, and said, "Brother, I have found some interesting news we have found some powerful energy sources."  
  
Cooler was interested in what his cousin had to say, and responded, "So how powerful are we talking about, strong enough to beat saiyan elite, or just 2nd class saiyans."  
  
Icer looked back with a smile on his face and said, "Both, they are strong enough to beat Vegeta, and his army."  
  
Cooler looked blankly at his mentor, who could there be an force out their that could content with either saiyan or cold power, "Where are they, and have they sided with Vegeta yet," cooler said.  
  
"Well, some of them are on a planet called Earth, and the rest are on a planet called Namek, and no Vegeta as not come into contact with them," Iceer said, "And by the way we have been able to identify two of the power levels, and they belong to Jeice, and Zarbon."  
  
"Did they not work for my brother, maybe we could use them to join us," Cooler said.  
  
"I agree, but we must be careful, there strongest maybe stronger then our strongest," Icer said.  
  
"Ok, let head to this planet earth, now," Cooler said.  
  
Over the last 5 and half months, Vegeta was moving closer and closer to the source of the powers. He knew that he had go get whatever people on that planet to join him. Then they could take out the Cold Empire once and for all. He took more and more land, and a half month earlier he found out that the Cooler's force's had change directions to go to this planet. He was a head of them, and would get there first. He had just sent Kakkorat, and Radditz to a planet that was a week distance away, and he was waiting for them to return. He want them to get back quick for if it took to long he would lose his lead to Cooler. This was a race that he had to win; for he knew that if these people join Cooler they would make a very dangerous foe, even more dangerous.  
  
=====================On Norack===================================  
  
Kakkorat had go to make a deal, either serve the Saiyan Empire or be destroyed. The people choose the later. Kakkorat left the meeting and went a found his brother, who had was with the forces that Vegeta had given him to use. They went right back to destroy the aliens, when they got there they were meet by two unusual men. They did not look like the small purple aliens that lived on the planet. They looked like them, but with out a tail. One of them was taller with three eyes, and the other was short, and lacked a nose. When the they used there scoter's on them, it should they were at a power level of 5,000, which was nothing to them.  
  
Kakkorat, looked at the two and said, "Hey you don't look like you are from around here, why don't you go back where you came from. Your power levels are so small I don't feel like killing you."  
  
The small one then approached Kakoratt, and said, "We will leave if you promise to leave these people alone, and go back from where you came saiyan."  
  
This treat made Kakkorat furious, and he yelled at the small man, "All right you are dead, I gave you a chance, and you blew it."  
  
Kakkorat threw a punch at the small man, but it hit nothing but air, He then was knock off his feet on to his ground. Kakkorat then got up and looked back at the small man, and said," Well, I guess your not so weak, Sorry, but you asked for it. I will make you a deal, if you beat me in a fight I will leave this planet," Kakkorat said as he charge up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"So this is the Super Saiyan, not bad, not bad at all," Krillin charge up with first with a white aura, then changing to a silver aura. Krillin charge Kakkorat, and knock him on his ass. Krillin then blocked a multiple attacks from Kakkorat, and was only hit by one or two punches. Krillin then threw a Kamehameha that Kakkorat tried to counter unsuccessfully. The blast knock Kakkorat out cold, and Krillin looked at Radditz, and said, "Hey saiyan, I think that you need to leave, now if you value your life." Radditz order his men back to the space ship, and looked at Krillin, "One, question, what is your name, I want to know who bested a Super Saiyan in combat?" Radditz asked.  
  
"Names Krillin, and his is Tien, if you come back you and try and hurt people will kill you," Krillin said.  
  
Radditz took Kakkorat in to his space his and left to find Vegeta, and tell him about what had occurred on the planet.  
  
I hope that you like this chapter, could not have Kakkorat beat Krillin, because if he did then he killed him, and peace later on would not be possible, not saying that I will have them allied. Please Review. 


	5. DBZ Intergalatic saga Chp 4

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 4 will first look at the reaction of Vegeta then Cooler's reaction, Jeice's begins training Antriena, Second contact.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vegeta looked screen above him, and he saw the space ship that Kakkorat, and his brother had taken to the world. They where docking in section bay 2 on the lower level of the space ship. Vegeta ordered them to report right away as soon as they got there. He saw the both men walk in, Kakkorat was a mess, he looked like he had been beaten up good. This puzzled Vegeta, because where he had sent them, there was no one strong enough to beat Kakkorat.  
  
"Report how was the handling of planet 2390, do we have another base to turn into a base later on," Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, Kakkorat was challenged to a duel, and lost badly, they had these unbelievably powerful warrior, and they did not look like they were from there," Radditz said, "These warriors where stronger then anything we have come across before."  
  
"That is impossible, we scouted the area before we sent you and there was not a power level about 200,000. You do know that a Super Saiyan as the power of at least 2,500,000." Vegeta said  
  
"Well you see prince, Kakkorat fought this guy at Super Saiyan ans still lost," Radditz said.  
  
"We will see about that," Vegeta said and turn to an aid, "Do you have a scouting report on the power levels that were present during the battle on 2390."  
  
The an left to go get the report, as he did Vegeta wondered if the people that could have beat Kakkorat be the same that they were moving toward. If it was this was not the impression that they wanted to make. It also meant that these people also had a kingdom, and if that was true they could go back to 2390, and arrange a meeting with their leaders. Maybe this would give him the advantage that he would need to get these people on his side. He now knew that he would have to do something to so convince these people that they would not make any more moves into their land.  
  
The aid to Vegeta and handed him the report. Vegeta looked at the report, and looked at the Radditz, and Kakkorat, and said, "I guess you are right, know I have another job for you to make up for this."  
  
"I will do anything for you my lord," both Kakkorat, and Radditz said as they bowed before Vegeta.  
  
"Very well gather a group of warriors that you consider the smartest and load them on a transport. Then get Bardock, to go to the Transport, and tell him I will meet him there. You two are in charge of thing until I get back, make sure not to lose the ship," Vegeta said walking out of the room.  
  
Cooler was sitting in his room resting, from the training he had done that mourning. Cooler found out that Vegeta was sitting still, and he was catching up. This meant that the race to get to this odd planet was still up for grab, it also meant something was holding up Vegeta, and what ever that was something Cooler was happy to have happen. Iceer walked into the room holding a report in his hand.  
  
"I have some interesting news for you Cooler," Iceer said with a smile.  
  
"Well, don't wait tell me what is it," Cooler said.  
  
"It seems that Vegeta sent a army to planet 2390, and they were commanded by Radditz, and Kakkorat. The news it that they lost the battle for the planet, and were forced to pull back," Iceer said.  
  
"What a Saiyan Army beaten, on some unknown planet, how were they beaten, and how powerful were these warriors that they had," Cooler said with a blank look on his face.  
  
"We don't know how they won, but the powers that where picked up on where the same ones that we picked up on earth," Iceer said with a larger smile.  
  
"That means that the Saiyans, and the earth are at war, and we can get them to side with us so much easier," Iceer said.  
  
Jeice had spent the last half move dealing with living with a woman. He did not know how much trouble it could be. This woman took so much effort to deal with. Every day when he would go off to train himself, this woman would demand that he take her, and everyday he would just trick her, and go off to train alone. He knew that he should not that he was being mean, but he knew if he did train her that she would go into combat, and she would get herself killed.  
  
One day while training he was thing about why he did not train this woman. He went over every reason, why then he came to the conclusion that with this woman's personality she would try to fight if she was trained of if she was not trained.  
  
He returned back to his small house to hear the woman complain about him more. "Hey, how come you never let me train, its not like it is going to kill you. I know you afraid of me getting stronger then you. You just want me to stay here and ruin my life away. You know Jeice that if they attack I will attack with you if you train me or not," Antriena said.  
  
"I was thinking about that Antriena, and I decide that tomorrow that you will go out and start to train with me, but you must be warned it will be hard," Jeice said.  
  
Antriena ran up to Jeice, and rapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, and move back. She then said, "Wow, I can't wait I am so happy. I am willing to train with you no matter how hard it is."  
  
Jeice had a huge grin on his face and was blushing a bit, and he responed," Great, now just be ready tomorrow. "  
  
Vegeta landed on the planet and walked up to the city, and saw that the city was getting it troops to getter to meet him.  
  
"I come to meet with your leaders, I am not here to kill you, but if you want a fight, I will fight you," Vegeta said.  
  
Then as soon as he said it two being appeared in front of them, they matched the description of the people that Kakkorat, and Radditz told him about. The eye eyed one looked at him and said, "Hey I see that you have returned to harm these people."  
  
"No, three eyes, I am here to meet your leader, I want to speek with them," Vegeta said.  
  
Tien looked at Krillin for conformation and turned back to Vegeta and said, "Well, you're talking to him, what do you want."  
  
"Ohh, ok I want to hold some negotaions between your people and mine. We want you help to fight someone called the Cold Empire," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, I already know who the Cold Empire is, but what make us think that we should talk to either of you," Tien said  
  
"Well if you don't you land will become part of this battlefield, and may innocent lives as you put them will be lost, also if you side with us we promise that we will leave your worlds alone, and a saiyan never breaks his word," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine we will have these meeting in One month on the planet Namek, I will give you the directions there," Tien said  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Chp 5

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 5 starts of with the invasion of Chan Du, the planet the Saiyans set up camp from Cooler's side to Kakkorat's side. The meeting where Vegeta encounters Jeice, and then to where he hears the news.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cooler had moved closer and closer to the saiyan forces over the last month and now was on the doorstep to their base. Better yet, the saiyans had not pick him up till he got into range of them. He wanted to strike against them now. It felt like the best chance to have his revenge. Cooler had gone down and talked to all the squad commaders personally, and they also wanted to win this battle. Many of them had lost friends to the saiyans, and this was their chance for payback. He respected that, and he knew that would help him in the battle to come. As he was came out from the meeting his cousin came to meet with him.  
  
"Cooler are you ready for this attack," Iceer asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, I know that we are going to win this fight. I can final start to have revenge for my brother," Cooler said.  
  
'Cooler, now remember that if you focus on revenge, you will just end up dead like Freeza, and now also remember not to kill all of you troops, that is one lesson you brother never learned," Iceer said.  
  
"Ok, now Iceer I want you to take this path to the north, I will take this path to the south, and here at the monkey's base we will meet up," Cooler said.  
  
"Fine, I like it, when does the attack start anyway," Iceer asked.  
  
"Well, it starts at 1600 hours," Cooler said.  
  
"Good, I will meet you at the saiyan base," Iceer said as he walked off.  
  
Kakkorat had been following the movements of Cooler since he got into the area, he want to contact Vegeta, but Nappa told him that it would not be a good idea. That if he was to do something like that it would just make Vegeta mad, and he would not be able to focus on the talks that he was at. Then half way though the day Kakkorat scouted that Cooler had moved his forces to the planet. He went to find Nappa right away.  
  
"Nappa, Cooler has land on the planet, we need to get ready," Kakkorat said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I got the word from spies that he was going to attack. I sent to 2 divisions of elite force to the south and 4 divisions of troops to cover the southern path to here. Remember that is why we picked this place, because there are only two ways here," Nappa said.  
  
"Fine where do I go," Kakkorat asked.  
  
"To the north to help out the units there,' Nappa said.  
  
Kakkorat went to the north and found the soliders ready for combat he then arranged them to the best of his ablity. Then his scooter picked up the energy source of 5 divisions coming his way. He only could wait for the battle to begin. The first group of warriors that came where instantly destroyed. Then the second one came and it last a little longer.  
  
Then as the first 4 hours of the combat ended Kakkorat had lost only 20 men, to the enemy losing 200 men. Then it happened. The enemy came in full force from both sides of him. Kakkorat knew what that meant. It meant that the force that guarded the south were gone and so was the base. Kakkorat lead his men bravely on a charge against the frontline of the North Forces. The charge was successful, manly to a low class saiyan name Unji, a leader of a platoon of saiyan warriors. The charge broke through the force, and then Kakkorat elude the enemy force for a while ending up in a caved area far away from the base. He tried to contact the other but got no connection. He then scouted Radditz power level alive, and coming to him. It took him 30 minutes to do so.  
  
"Radditz what happened to you guys," Kakkorat said  
  
"Well Iceer was leading the force, and they just came crushing down on us. Iceer killed Nappa, and all the other warriors, but I got away somehow," Radditz said.  
  
"Good, now everyone hide in the cave, they will not be able to find our power levels in their," Kakkorat said.  
  
Spice had to Antriena over the last month as he trained her. He told her that the leader of the saiyans was coming to talk to him, and Guru about peace. At first, Antriena was really mad, but little by little Jeice calmed her down, and now she could think about saiyans without going into a fit of rage. He had also trained her well, and she was a lot stronger then before, she was around 400,000-power level, nothing compared to him, but he knew it was more powerful the he was at one point.  
  
Then the day came and he was ready. Antriena told him that she did not want to meet with the saiyan, but would not ruin the meeting either. This was enough for Jeice as he went to the Place to wait for Vegeta. When he arrived, he fit the description he was given as a member of the Ginyu force, by Gildo. He was short, and was well built, and was wearing the armor of a saiyan prince. When Vegeta entered the room he went to Guru, and Piccolo and bowed. "It is a honor to meet with you, I am here because there is a group out there that we need to work to gather to beat," Vegeta said looking only at Guru and Piccolo.  
  
"Well, Vegeta we are more in favor with your idea, it is the earth group you need to convince about this," Guru said.  
  
"So where is the leader for this Earth group," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, he is right behing you," Piccolo said  
  
Vegeta turned around and saw Jeice, and was in shock, he knew the face as a member of the Ginyu Force, once the elite force of Freeza. Then Vegeta closed his moth and said, "Are you not the former Ginyu Force member Jeice, what are you doing out here not working for the Cold Empire."  
  
"Well, Vegeta I was forced to work for them, I have no love for them. In fact I hate them for how they force people like me to work for them. So I came to earth were the natives treated me well, and now myself and another former rival of yours I think, Zarbon are working for Earth," Jeice said  
  
"What Zarbon is around here also, well this is full of surprises. At least I know that you have as much dislike for the Cold Empire as I do, and together we can put a end to the," Vegeta said.  
  
The rest of the negotiations went well, but the Alliance did not full make a decision until later when Vegeta go a call on his communitcator.  
  
'Vegeta are you in, this is me Kakkorat," Kakkorat said, and Vegeta picked up the communicator.  
  
"Yes go ahead, this better be important, I told Nappa not to bother me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, Cooler attacked us, and he hit us hard. Nappa is dead, and the space ship is gone, we need your help. We are only 4 divisions, and the enemy has at least 14," Kakkorat said.  
  
Jeice waked up to Vegeta, and said, "I can help get them out of there fast if you need it."  
  
Vegeta pick up the communicator, and said, "Kakkorat stay there I am coming to get you out."  
  
Then Jeice used his instant transmission to go and get all the men that Kakkorat had and bring them to Namek. The action sealed the fate of the two sides to work against the Cold Empire. Jeice the left, but before he did he grab Antriena from behind the closet door, and left. He then looked at Antriena and laughed.  
  
"What is so funny," she asked  
  
"Well, you are, first you want to kill all saiyans, and now you were hiding to hear what a saiyan has to say," Jeice said, "what am I going to do with you."  
  
I hope that you like the chapter, I will update as soon as possible, PLEASE REVIEW, and thanks for the reviews. 


	7. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Chp 6

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 6-New Alliance plans  
  
Cooler  
  
Cooler celebrated the news of the death of Nappa for hours on end. He had killed him one of the saiyans he wanted revenge on. He also was celebrating the fact that he had take a large part of the saiyan army out. This meant that he would be at the advantage in any fight to come. He knew that he would destroy the rest of the saiyan army, and then he would be free to flank the rest of the saiyans and end the war. He had just received 10 new divisions of troops to throw at what ever Vegeta had left. All things where looking up thing Iceer came into the room with some bad news.  
  
"Cooler, it seems that Vegeta, and the saiyans have formed an alliance with the humans," Iceer said.  
  
"Really, that does not matter to me much now, that we have weakened the sayians battle strength. Now for the humans, they will learn there mistake for siding with Vegeta," Cooler said.  
  
"Let us advance forward to this planet here," Iceer said pointing to a planet on the star charts.  
  
Vegeta did not like the weak position he was in at that moment. He had lost most of his army, and had to have the help of a outside source. At least his mission to get aid came through, with out the aid he got his whole army would be gone, and he would more then likely be either on the run, or dead. He called his father to tell him of the news, and ask for reinforcements but he knew that it would be a while until they arrived.  
  
He then had to go to the planning council to get a strategy for attack Cooler's forces. There were three main leaders at the council, Guru, Tien, and himself. He found that Guru and Tien had talked about ideas, and their plan was to find out where Cooler was advancing and counter his moves. Vegeta had some problems with the plan. He changed the plan show that he could lead a strike behind the enemy lines, and take a lot of their supplies. Also this force would then cause the war to be on two fronts. He volunteered for the assignment. He had to choose who would be in this force. He wanted to pick mainly only saiyans, but being in the alliance this was not to happen. He did get to take Bardock, and Radditz with him. He also took Yajirobie, and #16. He did not know the two very well, but he hoped that they would fit into his army well.  
  
Cooler had made his move he was on his way to Antorian, an small planet not far outside of the Alliances control. It was up to the army of the alliance to stop this force from advancing any father. Jeice was not picked for this mission because of his job as ambassador to Namek. Jiece did wish though that he could go. Tien was going to lead the force, and his sub leaders would be Krillin, Zarbon, and Kakkorat. Jiece wanted revenge on the Cold Empire for forcing him away from his home, and he want to make sure he did not lose any of his friends.  
  
"Jeice, you look down today, any reason," Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could be part of the army that would fight against Cooler," Jeice said.  
  
"Well, your job here is important, and think it help the alliance more to have you here then out on the battlefront. I also want to go to the battlefront, but I can't because when Guru dies I will be the leader," Piccolo said.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo, you were very helpful," Jeice said as he left.  
  
When he got home, he was welcome by Antreina, who looked at Jeice with concern. "What has gotten you down today," she asked.  
  
"Well, the force to fight Cooler has been called for and I was not a member of that force. I just wish I could help them," Jeice said.  
  
"You do help them, but you help them more by staying here, you are the link between Earth, and Namek. Your work helps the alliance work well together." Antreina said.  
  
"Thanks, I just wish I could help out more," Jeice said walking past her.  
  
"You do what you can," Antreina said, as she followed Jeice into the living room.  
  
Sorry, it was a short chapter, but it was kind of a filler chapter, and the war is coming soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.. 


	8. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Chp 7

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 7 Battle for the south part I First part Vegeta's POV, second part Jeice's POV  
  
I was sent to the staging area to prepare for my attack. I had the last 4 divisions of saiyans warriors, 1 division of namekian warriors, and 1 division that was mixed between multiple races. I was working with generals that for the most part I did not know. That meant I did not know their strengths or weakness. I was in a bit of a predicament. That does not mean I was going to tell anyone, because the moment I did that I would show the common soldiers weakness, and they would rise up against me. No, I would work with the saiyan troops, and let the other generals do what they though best with their own troops. To form so order among the troops as a whole we would have a general plan.  
  
On the planet of Naret, we made are plans for our attack. It would have to work or else we would be in a pickle of shorts. At the Command Center, we had are meetings to decide who would take which armies. Yajirobe, and 16 to command the non-saiyan troops, there goal was to sneak behind and take the rear guard out. My goal was to take the main supply base. With our forces divided we set out on the journey. I knew that if we lost, I would get the blame. I was sitting in my chamber, and thinking about the attack when Radditz came in.  
  
"So prince, are you ready for the attack," Radditz attack as he came in.  
  
"Yeah, I am ready, but there are a lot of unknowns that go into this attack," I said.  
  
"Like what, we have the element of surprise on our side. It should be a easy battle to win for us," Radditiz said.  
  
"Well, normaly I would agree, but I don't know the skill of these earth leaders, or the alliance forces," I said.  
  
"Well, I am sure that they will do fine, but nothing else we do have the finest saiyan division around. You don't have to worry we will win," Radditz said.  
  
"I know your right, just ready to get this over with," I said, "Remember that this conversation does not leave this room."  
  
"Yeah, I know can't have the troops see your soft side," Radditz said as he left.  
  
The conversation I had with Radditz came me hope that the fight a head would turn out in their favor. He send down all of the down to the planet, and Yajirobe's forces left for their target. I then walked in front of my men.  
  
"Men, it is time to earn your honor, we must destroy the enemy. Those who do not do their duty will fail the long line that your families have, you are saiyans, in this fight I want you to act like saiyans," I said leading my troops out of the base.  
  
It did not take us long to find the bases it was heavily guarded, and armed. I sent two of the division to the fort as a frontal attack. These two groups where lead by Radditz, as I went around back to attack. The attack hit at the same time, but their army held form. We sent wave after wave, slowly pushing throw the barrier. I moved to the front where I saw a large group of warriors. With a single energy attack I ended their day. Soon the Base was ours, and we found out that the others crushed the rear guard without any loses.  
  
I was sitting in my office, and thinking about the battle that was taking place far from where I was. I knew that my place what on Namek, but I still would have love to had some of the action that they were getting into. I would have liked to be able to protect the friends I had made for the years.  
  
"Is Jeice in there" someone yelled though the door.  
  
"I am, you can come in here if you want," I yelled back at the door.  
  
The door opened and Antreina walked in to the room smiling, "So, I see that you are working hard today."  
  
"Well, I don't have anything to do, and I just can't focus right know on my work. What brings you around, normal you don't come up here," I said.  
  
'Two reasons, one you have been here too long and need a break, and I have some good news, Guru wanted me to tell you," she said.  
  
"Ok, what is this good news that Guru has for me," I said  
  
"It seems that Vegeta was successful in his attack, loses for us where light, and we now have most of there resources," she said with a smile.  
  
"That is great news, now what is this about need a break," I said with a equally big grin.  
  
"Simple you have been working to hard, so I got Guru to give you a vacation, and I want you to take me to earth, I have not seen it yet, and I want too," she said  
  
"Fine, I will go right away," Jeice got up and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for," Antreina asked.  
  
"It was for the good news, and for having a beautiful woman tell me it," Jeice said.  
  
Antreina kiss him back and said, "Well, you welcome."  
  
ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY ABOUT THAT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. 


	9. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Chp 8

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 8 Battle for the south part II First Part Battle of Naby, second part Vegeta's plan  
  
Kakkorat walk around his troops, that day they where going to face the might of the Cold Army. He was now leading a part of the Alliances army, and he was the only saiyan around. Tien, and 17 had taken control of the center, Yamcha, and Krillin controlled the left, and he and Zarbon controlled the right. He was at his camp waiting for the later battle, and Zarbon walked up.  
  
"Zarbon why do you fight for these people, should you not want to get revenge for you former master," Kakkorat said.  
  
"No, I was forced to fight for Freeza, but I am not forced to fight for these people, the people of earth do not look at me, as a solider, but as a good person," Zarbon said.  
  
"I wish I could say I fought for the same reason, I fight for my honor and the honor of my people, but sense I have come to this land I have started to wonder if those I am fitting for truly have honor," Kakkorat said.  
  
"If you want to know what honor is, then you should go to earth, and speak with Master Neno, he will teach you of what true honor is," Zarbon said.  
  
"Thanks my friend, I think I will go after this battle," Kakkorat said leaving his tent.  
  
Later that day the two armies advanced toward each other. They meet on a flat field on a sunny day, and lined up across from each other. The general know as Iceer came out and challenged anyone to fight him one on one.  
  
"Is anyone of you man enough to beat me," Iceer said  
  
"I accept your challenge General," Tien said as he walked forward.  
  
The two powers then powered up to the max, and charged each other. The fight went on for over 10 minutes, and the two warriors went back to their side, and their armies charge each other.  
  
Kakkorat was in the middle of the fight; he could see people falling all around him. He then saw a opening in the enemy line and charge forward to break their line. Soon though he found that he was surrounded, and with out a way out. He fought hundreds of warriors, but was tiring out. He knew he could not last, much longer. Suddenly, two energy blasts took out a group of warriors, leaving Kakkorat a way out. Kakkorat took the opening and got back to his troops. He pushes forward again, and breaks the lines. The enemy ran from the spot, and the battle was over. Tien chased after the Cold army, but was not able to catch them.  
  
Back at the camp everyone was celebrating their victory, and looking forward to the next fight against the Cold Empire. It was a matter of time till they won the war. Kakkorat, was looking for the person who saved his life on the battlefield. He searches the whole camp, and then went to Zarbon to see if he knew.  
  
"Zarbon, do you know who saved my, life. I am indebted that person," Kakkorat said  
  
"I know, I was the one who did it," Zarbon said.  
  
"Well, then I am in debt to you, I must make it up to you, some how," Kakkorat said.  
  
"You can make it up to me by going to earth, and learning from Neno," Zarbon said  
  
"I will leave this minute," Kakkorat said as he left Zarbon's tent.  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
I had just won my greatest battle, I knew that things where going well, I just wished I did not need the Alliance help to beat the Cold Empire. I knew that when we won the war with Cooler, that they would be a danger to us. I was wonder this, when a Saiyan that looked like Kakkorat walked in. I knew him as Turles, Kakkorat's younger brother.  
  
"Vegeta, it is a honor to see you, I have good news," Turles said.  
  
"What would that be, I don't have much time," I said  
  
"The Alliance beat Cooler, and I have come with 15 divisions for you, the king found for division then he though he would to send," Turtles said.  
  
"This is great news, with these troops we will not need the Alliances troops," I said.  
  
"What do you want their help," Turtles said.  
  
"No, they are so different then us, do not go by might make right, they are wrong, I will send the Alliance force here home, and leave make this our base for my forces," I said.  
  
I then went and got the Alliance forces and forced them home, under threat of death. I knew that it was the right move; I would make the south part of the Saiyan Empires, and be loved for it. These Human who lead the Alliance where too much have a threat, and now they beat Cooler they could be dealt with. Cooler was too weak to be of a worry, and these humans if not destroyed now would come to become stronger then the Saiyan Empire.  
  
I then got my send a letter to my father telling him to take over all the planets between him and me, sending 5 divisions of troops to help with this. I was sure that we would take the land with out many problems. This would make the Empire the greatest power in the universe.  
  
I hoped you like this chapter, is it a chapter that predicts the future. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. 


	10. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Chp 9

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ- intergalactic war saga Chapter 9 Cooler revenge, the battle of K29 This is a chapter on Cooler and his battle against the saiyans at K29  
  
I had just been dealt the worst defeat in my life. I had nowhere to go, I could not go home for my father would kill me for failing him. I could not go to the saiyans for the wanted to kill. I also could not go to the humans because they would kill me also. Thing did not look good. I had one idea though. I could return to a planet that we had past by on the way here. There I could build an army from its citizens and counter attack. I was looking at the map of planets that could produce the army he need. It took me awhile but I found one. One know only as K29, a planet that was only a weeks trip away, but I did not know how I would keep the humans, and saiyans off my back long enough to build the army. I only had 3 divisions of his forces left, and if I was attacked I would be crushed. At that moment the darkest of my life, Iceer came in with a report in his and smiling profusely.  
  
"Good news, I hope," I said looking at him  
  
"Yes, it seems that Vegeta has parted company from the humans, something about wanting to make this whole area part of the Saiyan Empire," Iceer said  
  
"Do you know what that means for us Iceer," I said  
  
"Yes, I think I do, it means that we have the time to build a army from one of these planets," Iceer said, "but I do not know which one to pick.'  
  
"I do, we need to set course for k29, now," I said, "Also send a messenger to the Namek asking for a true to a fight."  
  
So we went to K29, and by my surpise we were welcomed, an alien planet before had not ever welcomed me. They took us to their elders right away, and told us they knew that we where coming. The Elders of these groups called the Nanori, then spoke to me and told me how they was forseen that the monkey empire would come and kill them, unless the would join forces with the one who first came to use from the outside using, and the description of the person matchs me. This shocked me, but it meant that we would not have to kill some of these people to get them in line. There masses volunteered for are armed forces, and I sent the last three divisions to train them. They learned quickly, they where large ape like creatures with black fur, and blue skin. But one month into our training we were found out by a saiyan scout, and the saiyans sent 5 divisions to finish me off.  
  
I was ready for this challenge. I sent most of our troops down to meet them, but I left 1000 under the command of Iceer come up from the sides of two mountains as we passed by. We engaged the saiyan army quicky, but ran from them. The saiyans followed us into the valley, where I order my troops around. They then attack the saiyans, as did the 1000 men that Iceer had from the moutians. This shocked the saiyan army, and they tried to flee, but a division of volunteer forces cut them off and cut them to pieces. I rode out to meet the leader of this group of soilders. As I approached he got on his knees in front of me.  
  
"Well done warrior, I think that you have shown me skill that I have not seem in awhile what is your name," I asked  
  
"I am kajia of the Orbia tribe, I ask only to serve you lord," he said.  
  
"You shall serve me as my right arm, work with your people, and help lead us to victory," I said.  
  
Spice was working at his desk again, just another normal day, when the news of the plans of Vegeta arrived to him. They did not surprise him at all, part of him knew that Vegeta would turn on them, but he did not know when he would. He knew he had to plan a course of attack against the saiyan, and his army. This did not take him long, he planed attack the supplies that where going into the planet Vegeta was on, and force him into a battle on the ground of his choice. This changed only a second later, when he got a second message.  
  
This message was from Cooler asking for a true with the human alliance. Spice knew that it was a trick to by time, but it also meant he would have time. He would because if Cooler was not attacking him, and raiding the saiyan for supplies that he would need for any army he build. The Saiyan, and Cold army would be fighting with themselves, and this would give him time to move his force to the front, and convince what ever planets he could to join his alliance. He took this idea to the council for the alliance, and it was accepted, and he sent a massager make to Cooler tell him his decision to take the true. 


	11. DBZ Intergalatic saga Chp 10

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
DBZ Intergalactic Saga  
  
Chapter 10- Redemption, and Forced home  
  
First part is from Kakkorat's POV, second part is from Jeice POV, third part is from Vegeta's POV  
  
I have been on this planet for over six months, and I have seen so much, and learned so much in a six-month frame. I realize that when I started, that I knew very little. I was absorbed with my self, and all I cared about was glory for myself. I guess that is what saiyan nature is, we say we want to honor the home world, but in the truth if the others are like me, we just want the others to honor us. To honor us as the indivuals as the best, trying to prove that we are better then anyone else. I also learned the other flaw in the saiyan culture. We look down on those weaker then us, these people don't they treat them with equal respect for the most part. I see that if we keep following are path we will get weaker, and more divided.  
  
I also have had the chance to go out and meet people. They took me in as one of their own. I meet the human who defeat me, and meet his wife. They are nice people, and I have become good friend with krillin, and learned a lot from him. I also meet Yamcha, his wife Bulma, and their son, Trunks. They treat me well, and welcome me to stay at their place anytime I wanted. Yamcha offered to work with me in my training. I took him up on his offer. I am glad I did, because it gave me a person to spar with outside my with Neno. Neno was a great a teacher and showed me a lot of things I did not know. I was a much better fighter then I was before my training. Then I also meet Yajirobe, and his wife Chi-Chi, they where a nice couple that lived in the woods. I found out that Chi-Chi was do to have her first son in three months.  
  
One day while they where I was eating with the Chi-Chi, and Yajirobe, I heard a explosion from outside the house. I was afraid that it was a attack on earth, so I went outside as fast as I could where I saw a saiyan space pod. I wondered what a single pod would be doing out here. I then saw the door opening reveling a sight I had not seen in a while. It was a boy, around the age of eight wearing saiyan armor, with short hair (a/n-like Gohan in the Cell saga). It was my son, Gohan. I had no idea how he got here, but he did.  
  
The boy got out of the space pod, and ran toward me, and hug me, "Dad, it great to see, you I heard that you came to earth, and I had to see you," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I did, and it is good to see you too," I said.  
  
I turned to the other two and said, "well this is my son, gohan," then I turned back to Gohan, "these are my friends Chi-Chi, and Yajirobe."  
  
The rest of the time we where there I told my son, about all the things that I had learned on earth, and how it was such a great place to live. I was then, told that I need to meet with the human's leader Tien.  
  
"Hello, Tien, I was told that you wanted to see me," I said  
  
"Yes, it seems that you have finished your training, and I wanted to tell you that the relations between our alliance, and your saiyan empire have been breaking down. Since you're a saiyan, I know you want to get back to your side," Tien said.  
  
I was not surprise, I knew Vegeta for along time and he had to take control of everything he was connected with. I looked at the human and said, "No, I have learned a lot, and I want to fight on your side," I said.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean if you do your family will be danger, and you will not be able to go home," Tien said.  
  
"I am a warrior who never was home much, I want to go back don't get me wrong, but I want to go back and change the society that is there, and I can't do that on their side. As for a family, my wife died long ago, and my son is now here, as for my father, he can handle himself," I said.  
  
"Ok, I will find you a unit to lead, it may take a few weeks so, relax and enjoy your time here before you have to go," Tien said.  
  
"I have two requests, I want to work with Zarbon, it is he who, changed my life, and I want to repay him, and also want my son to get the same training that I got," I said.  
  
"Ok, then you will be leaving in two weeks, and I know Neno will be happy to teach him," Tien said.  
  
Over the next two weeks I was able to enjoy more time with my soon then I had in the last five years. It had to be two of the best weeks of my life. It did have to end though, and at least I found a place for Gohan to say. He was going to stay with Chi-Chi. I was worried that it would bother her, but with Yajirobe leaving with me to go to the front at the same time, Gohan could help Chi-Chi around the house. Also, she had taken a liking for the boy, and I knew that having a parental figure would do him well. On the day I left I waved a goodbye to my son, and left leaving the planet a changed person.  
  
I had been working with the alliance for so long now, It had been six months since our alliance with the Saiyan Empire had ended. I had to work hard everyday, but having Antreina around kept me together. She became my anchor, and help me more then I could say. After we got back from earth we dated for a month, before deciding to get married. Yes, I the playboy of the Cold army so many years got married. It was a big affair on Namek, all of the big wigs showed up. Zarbon laughed at the idea of me getting married, but I shook it off. Now that was just two months ago, and things have been good since then.  
  
Cooler, and Vegeta where raiding along each others zones, but nothing big had happened. To be honest, where were almost at a state of peace, but I knew below the surface things could blow up fact and we would be fighting either the Saiyan Army, or the Cold army. The alliance was coming together well, we had a central government which was being elected, and we spread to the border with the others. In fact it was today that the election for the leader of the Council was taking place today, as I know that Tien, or Piccolo where going to be named leader, because they where the leaders of the two strongest groups in the alliance. I then heard a knock at the door, and opened it to see Piccolo standing with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, let me guess you have been pick to lead the Council," I said  
  
"No, you have, my friend," he said  
  
"What you have to be kidding me, I am not a leader of any group," I said  
  
"True, that is why you represent the interest of all, and that is why you where pick, congrats, we need to go to the Council," he said.  
  
I was trying to get past the lost against Cooler, I had the chance to knock him out, but I failed. I knew that it would be harder to beat him now. I had to gather my troops, and prepare them for what ever was to come. I did not know what the humans where going to do. I had to take that in to count, and that is why I did not attack Cooler again. I was sitting in my office when Radditz came in with a sad look on his face.  
  
"What is wrong Radditz, have we been attacked," I said  
  
"No, the king is dead," he said.  
  
"What are you serious, I can't believe it, I have lost my father, how did he die," I said.  
  
"He got ill a couple a weeks ago, it did not look serious,, but it got bad, and killed him. Of course you have been called back to take your place as king," he said.  
  
"I understand, get the ship ready, I will be there in a second, I need a bit of time alone," Vegeta said.  
  
End of Part I  
  
I hoped that you liked it, it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to bring in Gohan into the story. 


	12. DBZ Intergalatic saga Part 2 Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters from DBZ or DBZ  
  
Intergalactic Saga Part 2- Change  
  
This chapter goes from Cooler's POV to Vegeta's POV to Jeice's POV  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Over the last two years much has happened to me. I remember my victory over the saiyan army two years ago, and the battles that I have had with them since then. Overall, the war against the saiyans has gone well. I have been able to take a handful of planets and unify them against the Saiyan Empire. Also my true with the humans has last this whole time. I have even sent people to Namek to try to get an alliance. This has not happened yet, but I am sure given time, that it will happen. Overall, things are good, and I can not complain about them.  
  
So I walked into the throne room of the capital that I had built only one year ago. It was a grand building that was built to honor the people who joined my fight against the Saiyans. As I walked into the room I saw my cousin talking to another statesmen from one of the near by planets.  
  
Iceer turned, saw me and said, "Hey Cooler, it is good that you are here. I have important news to tell you."  
  
"Yes, go ahead," I said  
  
"Well, it seems that your father is in trouble. The saiyan army has been crushing his forces lately, and they have them backed up to the home world. If nothing changes, it is more then likely that King Cold will lose, and the Saiyans will take out your father's land," Iceer said.  
  
I looked at ground for a second think about what to say. I think raised my head and said, "Well, we knew if thing did not change, that this could happen. I would help if I could but it would be useless right now to do so."  
  
"I agree with you, but what do you think that our next move should be," Iceer asked  
  
"Well, now that the homeland is gone, we are on our own. I think we now have to form an alliance with the humans if we are to survive. This time I will go personally to try and get this alliance worked out. Till I get back you are in charge of things here," I said.  
  
Vegeta  
  
The last two years had been the best in my whole life. Now I was king, and I had crushed King Cold's forces. All I had to do was move in and take him out for good. Once I had done this the next move to take out Cooler and the humans will be easy. I had not had much luck fight with Cooler though, but I am sure that when I get my main force into battle against him things will change. As for the humans, I realize that I was a fool to work with them. What did I get out of the alliance with them? They got the planets, and they increased their power. I did not get anything, but maybe a weakened Cold to deal with. I also lost 2 of my best generals to the fight one to the fight itself, and one to the humans.  
  
Ever since I was named King, people have been worried about the problem of a heir. See I have not married, and so I have no kids. The people of Vegeta where worried, that if I was killed in battle that I would have no heir and the empire would fall apart. So I was forced to marry this Noblemen's daughter. Everyone told me that she was so beautiful that see made the other women on the Planet mad. I did not care. I was just getting married to please the people. I personally, figure that there was not a woman in the universe that would be my equal. This noble lady, Unra, proved me totally wrong. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a great warrior as well. She could almost even go super.  
  
I was sitting in office, think about this when I heard my door knock, and Bardock entered the room.  
  
"Hello, Bardock, what are you doing here, I figured you would be out training today," I said.  
  
"Well, Lord, I bring great news. The war with Cold is over, just this morning a army lead by generals Radditz, and Turles marched in and destroyed the Cold army, and killed King Cold himself," Bardock said.  
  
"This is great news, let us go out and celebrate to this," I said.  
  
Jeice  
  
The last two years, have been two very important years. In this time the Republic, which is now called, has been able to grow in strength. To the point that now, we could challenge the Saiyans on a even battle ground. The Republic had grown to 200 planets, and it was still growing. This made being leader a difficult job that took up way to much of my own time. I did find help for this in the form of Spice. The man who sent the deal of truce to Cooler, I was surprised to find an able person like this had been overlooked, and named him my adviser on the spot.  
  
As for my personal life, it was going well. I was still happily married, and now had a son. He was just one year old. To be honest though, I did not think that Antreina and I would be able to have kids, being diffent types of aliens and all. I was wrong though, and our son, Teino was the prove of that. He looked just like me, but his skin was blue, and not red. He followed me round everywhere, and this did not bother me a bit. He was a welcome diversion from work.  
  
I was sitting down filling out some more papers when I was asked to meet Tien. Having been long time friends with Tien, I went right a way to meet him. Tien stood in the waiting room, with two kids. One, had purple hair, and I knew he was Trunks, Yamcha's son. The other I did not know, he looked to be about 10, and kind of looked like Kakkorat.  
  
"Well, Tien what can I do for you today?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I need you to do me a favor. These two kids have been training with Neno for the last year. They have both past his test, and have nothing to do now. So I was wondering if you could either find some job for them to do, or teach them in the ways of diplomacy," Tien asked.  
  
I looked at the boys and then back at Tien, sighted, and said. "Well, I can take these two in as interns and teach them all I know about diplomacy, and I will also help them in their training."  
  
Tien smiled, and said, "Thanks, I will pay you back for this one day."  
  
He then left the room leaving me with two kids, one which I did not know.  
  
"Hey Trunks, how is your father doing these days," I asked.  
  
"Well he is fine, he just got back from a mission, and he told me to tell you hi," Trunks said.  
  
"Hello, sir my name is Gohan, it is a honor to be working for you," Gohan said to me.  
  
"Well, Gohan, who would your father, be," I asked  
  
"Well, my father is Kakkorat," Gohan said.  
  
"Well, just like I though, anyhow, get you stuff together, since your going to be working for me I might as well let you stay at my home too," I said think about how upset Antreina would be at the idea of me making the decision with out asking her.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I promise I will make Gohan a bigger character as the story goes along. 


	13. DBZ Intergalatic saga Part 2 Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from DBZ or DBZ  
  
Intergalactic Saga Part 2- Change  
  
Order of POV Jeice, Vegeta's, Gohan  
  
Chapter 2- New Alliance  
  
I had had my new worker for about a week, when we found out that a large ship was approaching the planet. It was one of Cooler's ships, and we allowed it to land on the planet. Trunks, and Gohan where off training somewhere, so I would get the honor of greeting the guest myself. I notice right away, when I saw the ship that it was not the normal one that came. It was a lot fancier then the normal ship, and looked like it had a very capable defense system as well. When the ship landed, a handful of guards first came out followed by someone I would have never though would come to Namek.  
  
It was Cooler himself, brother of my former lord. I wondered why he had come to Namek personally. I guessed that he was in really bad need for help from us, but I was not for sure on this. When Cooler saw me he walked right over to me.  
  
"Jeice, correct, it is a honor to meet you, I am Lord Cooler," he said.  
  
"Well, you are correct, and welcome to planet Namek," I said, "If you would follow me I will take you to the palace."  
  
We quickly left to the palace, and when we got there, I watched Cooler to see his reaction to the palace. He seemed to be pleased by the detail that had gone into making such a fine building. We went though the palace ending up in my office.  
  
"So, Cooler what brings you to this planet, I did think you would come here personally," I said.  
  
"Well, things in my area are not going very well, I am not sure if you know this but my father King Cold was killed by Vegeta's forces," Cooler said.  
  
"What, I have not heard such things, this is bad news indeed, I am sorry for your loss," I said.  
  
"Well, now that the Cold Empire is no more, and Vegeta controls it, he is more of a treat to you and me then anything else. I think that the only way for us to stop Vegeta's advance is to unify in an alliance against him. I came to show you how serious I am about this," Cooler said with a grim face.  
  
"I understand what you are saying, and I will put this idea of an alliance forward to the Senate, and I will throw everything I have to support the idea. I am sure that the alliance will become a reality," I said. "That is good to hear, if the alliance does not come about, I am afraid that we are doomed. When do you believe that you will have the decision from your senate," Cooler said.  
  
"A couple of days a week at most, you can stay here until the decision is made," I said.  
  
"Fine, I believe I will," Cooler said.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I had only been on the planet for a short time, and I have already learned so much. I had no idea of the detail that went into the art of diplomacy. I had learned more about the subject then I ever though I would learn about anything, including fighting. Jeice was a good teacher, showing me everything that he knew, and using other to help as well.  
  
My fighting training was coming along as well. I did not think that Jeice was much of a fighter when I came here, but I was proven wrong, and I found out his knowledge of fighting was incredible. I also have others to help me with my fighting skills. The namekian Piccolo has shown me a lot of the fighting styles of Namek. I have adapted a lot of them into my own style. Trunks is also a big help, he is a truly great rival, I image he is as good of a rival for me as Vegeta was for my dad. He pushes me to reach new levels.  
  
"Hey, Gohan stop writing, we need to go train today," Trunks yelled  
  
I looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Well, what had you in a hurry today, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled back at me and said, "Well I heard my father was coming, and I want to show him all the things that I have learned since I got here, I wonder if I stand a chance against him in a fight."  
  
I shock my head at my friends comment, and said, "Well, you know that Yamcha will be pleased just to see you. I do think though that you do have a chance if you put you all into the fight."  
  
"Thanks Gohan, but still I want to be ready for when he gets here," Trunks said.  
  
I closed my journal, and said, "Ok, but do be mad when I kick you ass so bad you can't fight Yamcha tomorrow."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The attack on the Cold empire had worked, now all that stood before me was Cooler, and the Humans. I knew that I would beat them both in no time. I had to think of a way get my troops into position before they could react. The largest ship where large, but not large enough for the job, and it would take to long to design and build new ships. I was sitting there wondering when someone came in.  
  
"Lord, I had made a plan to move our troops around; I have transformed a large number of our goods transports into troop transports. With these you could move you troops quickly to the new front." He man said.  
  
I looked at the man; he was an old man with large glasses on, and a white lab coat. I smiled at him, and said, "Well, fine put the plan into action; I must know the man who came up with this wonderful plan,"  
  
The old man smile and said, "I am Granpe, and it is my honor to help your lordship. I will have our men transported in no time."  
  
I looked at the man and said, "Fine, but know I shall make you the leader of weapon design."  
  
"Thank you it is an honor that is too grand for me, but I will do my best at it," he said.  
  
I hoped that you like the chapter, I start to make Gohan a large character in the story, please read and review. 


	14. DBZ Intergalatic saga Part 2 Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters from DBZ or DBZ  
  
Intergalactic Saga Part 2- Change  
  
Order of POV Spice,Gohan, Kakkorat  
  
Chapter 3, Opening Battle  
  
I knew that when Vegeta moved his troops around that it would only be a mater of time before for the war would start. To think that we where once allies against Cooler, so much as changed since the begging. I am now a man with the power to shape people's lives. I know that my decisions in this up coming war will determine the future of many people lives. I have been give a great reasonability, and I just can up that I can live up to the job, in this dark hour.  
  
"Jeice do you have anything that you want me to do," Spice said walking into the office.  
  
"No, but do you think that it is right for me to send people to their death," I said  
  
"I don't know, but I do know this, if we do not defend our lands what will the saiyans do when they get here. I am sure that they will not show us compassion, and let us live in their new areas. I think this is a fight that must happen, and someone has to make the orders for this fight. I am glad that you are the person making them," Spice said.  
  
"Thanks a lot, that help," I said smiling, "So do you have the troop movement papers."  
  
"Yes sir, I have found out that most of the saiyan forces are moving to this point here, Galia. I believe that this is where the first battle will take place," Spice said.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I walked up to my friend and sat down. Trunks was looking down about everything, and I could understand. He was worried about his father, and what would happen if their was a upcoming battle. I also was worried about my father, the thought of losing him after finally getting to know him scared me a lot.  
  
"Umm, Gohan, you think that they will be alright out their, I mean both of our fathers are great fighters and would not let anything kill them right," Trunks said  
  
"I am sure that they would be fine, but don't worry about it, just focus on the good times you had with your father, and have hope that when they come back , there will be more good times," I said.  
  
"Yeah, like that one day when my dad, and you dad came here," Trunks said.  
  
Flash back  
  
Trunks and I where waiting at the spaceport. Trunk's father Yamcha had come to see his son, and spend some time with him. I knew Yamcha a little, and I found him to be a good man, and from what I heard from Trunks he was also a great father. Sitting there I saw the transport arrive, and Yamcha come out first. Trunks ran to his father and gave him a big hug. I then saw something that I did not believe, it was my father.  
  
I walked up to him and said, "Dad, what are you doing here."  
  
He smiled at him and said, "Well, you see, I found out Yamcha was coming to see his son, so I talked him into coming with him and see my son."  
  
The rest of that day was one of the best of my life. I spent most of it sparing with my father, Yamcha, and Trunks. Later, I had a big meal with my father, and told him all about what I had done working for Jeice. He was proud of me, and even told me so. Yamcha also was proud of his son, and showed Trunks a couple of new moves that day. It was one of the best day I have ever have.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I was in command of the left side of the army. I knew that a this battle would be a big one. Even Vegeta himself was in charge of the other army. I just hoped that I would be able to end the war, and bring peace back to the universe. This battle may just do that.  
  
I charge out and engaged the enemy acoss from me. I led my division myself from the front. I threw the largest energy blast I could and took out a large number of the warriors. I think found myself cutting throw the enemy line like a knife throw butter. The enemy was now running from us, afraid of their own deaths. I then saw that Vegeta had moved to myside.  
  
"Vegeta, prepare to die," I yelled.  
  
"Ohh, it's you the traitor Kakkorat, I will love killing you," Vegeta said  
  
I charge at Vegeta, and throw a punch at his face. I knocked him back, and then I kick him in the stomach with a kick. Vegeta got up quickly and counter attacked. The fight I had with Vegeta went on for a while and neither of where able to get a advantage. Then I fired a kamehameha that Vegeta dodge, and then he kicked me to the ground. He throw a handful of punches at me and knock me to the ground. He then powered up a death shot and fired it at me. I knew I could not dodge it, and knew I was going to die, but I did not. I saw a flash of light, and then the blast shot of into the distance. I looked up to see Yajirobe with his sword out. I saw Yajirobe then charge at Vegeta, and Cut in to Vegeta armor, but a second before his death, Vegeta was gone.  
  
"Damn, he knew instant transmission; I guess at least we won this battle. Hey Kakkorat, you ok there," Yajirobe said.  
  
I got up and smiled at Yajirobe, "Thanks for saving my life, I owe you big time."  
  
Yajirobe smiled back and said, "No problem, you know I can't have your son, go fatherless, and Chi Chi would kill me for letting that happen, you know how she thinks fondly of you and Gohan."  
  
I began to laugh, and said, "Yeah, I don't know how you put up with that woman, she is scary." 


	15. DBZ Intergalatic saga Part 2 Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters from DBZ or DBZ  
  
Intergalactic Saga Part 2- Change  
  
Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes please review. This is the final chapter of Part 2  
  
Order of POV Spice, Kakkorat, Vegeta  
  
Chapter 4, New Foe?  
  
I was working late like I always did. At least now I got the credit, I felt I had always deserved, being second in command of a force the size as the Republics was no small job. As such it too up almost all of my time, but for me it was worth it. To help my friends in some way was why I did this job. My old friends like Vinger, had all joined the army, but I decided not too. I felt that I could put my skill to work better if I was to work for the alliance as a dilopmat or something. Not saying I can't fight, because I can, and I know I am at least as good as my boss Jeice.  
  
Now at least since I have gotten my promotion, I at least had some help. Jeice let Gohan, and Trunks help me with the paperwork. They where good workers and all but they where still kids that had a lot to learn about things. I also was happy that my boss put as much work in as I. I mean it would hard for me to work for someone who gave me all the work, and did not do any himself. Even though, I still think he should spend less time at work, on regards to the fact he needs to spend more time with his family.  
  
"Hey, Spice burning the midnight oil again, I see," I heard someone say.  
  
I looked up to see Jeice smiling at me though the doorway, and said, "Well, your one to talk, you have a family who never see you, what are you doing here, you should be home."  
  
Jeice laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess your right, I almost forgot here is the new info we have from our deep recon scouts, look over it. Also I am going to be gone next week with my family, and the two brats."  
  
I got the paper, and began reading in it to find it importance, and yelled, "Jeice, you my not want to go home just yet."  
  
He turned and looked at me and asked, "So what does it say?"  
  
"Well, it seems something has attacked the saiyan empire, and it is some force that we have not encountered yet," I said.  
  
"Wait, you mean there is a new force in play now," he said  
  
"Yep, but go home I will work on it tonight, and figure it out," I said  
  
"Don't stay here to late, man you need a life," Jeice said as he left.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
We had won our first battle against the saiyan, and I stood up to Vegeta. Even though it almost cost me my life, I was proud to play a role in the victory. After the battle I found myself thinking about what my son was up to, and how much I missed him. I figure he was fine, but I still was sad about all the times that I had not gotten to spend with him. He was a growing boy, who did not see his father much, and who's mother was gone. This could not be good for the growth of a child. I figured out right then, when the battle was over, that I would spend as much time as possible with my son.  
  
"Hey, Kakkorat what are you think about right now," Yajirobe asked.  
  
"Well, I was think, how I wish I could spend more time with my son, I miss him dearly, and hope this war does not keep me away from him for to long," Kakkorat said Yajirobe smilied, and said, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I miss Chi Chi and little Goten as well, but I figure I am fighting for their futures. So the though of them group up in a world where we lose is one that I can't accept, and I keep fighting for them. Still I do miss them and hope I can see them soon."  
  
"Well, at least Goten has Chi Chi, Gohan's mother died many years ago, and he is living with people I really don't know that well," Kakkorat said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I know Jeice from far back, and I know he is a good person, and will take care of Gohan,and he as Trunks to look out for him as well," Yajirobe said  
  
"True, I guess your right," Kakkorat said  
  
"I know, I am we would be celebrating, we just won a battle," Yajirobe said.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I was really upset about the lost to the so called republic forces, and more upset that I almost got killed by a stupid human. I knew that we did not have the power to attack again, so I ordered my force into a defensive formation, so the Humans and their allies, could not advance into my space. I hate the fact I could not attack, and had to sit back and wait for them.  
  
"Lord Vegeta, I have horrible news" Radditz said walking into the room  
  
"What is it, have the human take out my army with out me knowing about it," Vegeta said.  
  
"No, the Northern border has been attacked, and we have lost to colonies to some unknown force," Radditz said  
  
"What, are they a rebellion form Colds old forces, or what," Vegeta said.  
  
"To be honest we don't know, all we know is that they attack to base, and destroyed them. The bases held out for as long as they could but their where just to many of them," Radditz said  
  
"That rules out Cold's old army, so it has to be some one new, and that means we are in real trouble. If I move my forces to fight this new threat then the human will beat us, but if I don't this new force may take us out. What am I to do," Vegeta said.  
  
"The answer may have already come about, Bardock as gathered troops to attack and if they win, then we will not have to worry," Radditz said  
  
"But if they don't then we will have a real problem won't we," Vegeta said.  
  
A messenger walked into the room, and said, "Lord, the force gathered by Bardock as been destroyed, only around 50 warrior are left from the force, Planet Vegeta itself is not in treat, what are we to do."  
  
"I have to make peace, to save my planet, Radditz, I leave this up to you, I am moving the army back to Vegeta so we can defend the homeworld," Vegeta said 


	16. DBZ Intergalatic Saga Part 3 Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
DBZ intergalactic Saga  
  
Goleta- A lot of your question will be answered in this chapter, or at least I think they will be.  
  
Part 3 Chapter 1- way to peace, and the new girl on Namek  
  
POV's- Vegeta, Jeice, Gohan  
  
Vegeta  
  
Vegeta was moving closer and closer to the border between his empire and the human republic, he wondered if he would be about to get to Namek, or if he would be force back by some human warship on the loose. He could have used instant transmission, but arriving on namek out of the blue would not look good, and there was a rumor that Namek had some type of defense that protected from outsider using that ability. So he was now on the outside, flying the border, as he past the border, he was glad that he had not been spotted by anyone, but later he was stopped by a huge battleship. The ship out gunned Vegeta own Capital ship two to one, and he knew it.  
  
"Open a channel to the other ship," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Sir, they are connecting us, here they are," A young solider said.  
  
Kakkorat appear on the screen and frowned when he saw Vegeta, and then said, "What are you doing here Vegeta, you better give me some reason not to kill you."  
  
Vegeta smirked at his old rival and said, "Sure, the homeland is in danger, and I am on my way to Namek to make peace, if you don't let me go, the homeland will be gone."  
  
Kakkorat sighed, in defeat, he did not like Vegeta, but he had to protect Vegeta, and if they fell, it would not be good for him, they would have to face this new force something, better it be with the help of the saiyans. "Fine, I will take you to Namek, but if you so give me any reason, I will turn that ship of yours to space trash."  
  
"Whatever, let get going, I don't have much time to deal with this ok," Vegeta said  
  
A week later the ship came into orbit of Namek.  
  
"Well, I will see you again Vegeta, but know this I only helped you to save the homeworld," Kakkorat said.  
  
"Well, I want to tell you something, Kakkorat, you father was badly injured in battle, and may not live more then a month longer, I think you may want to go see him," Vegeta said.  
  
Kakkorat looked stunned, he did not think his father would ever been hurt, he frowned and then said, "Well, thanks I think I would go, but I am not welcome back on the homeplanet."  
  
"Fine, take this pass," Vegeta said, sending over a pass to Kakkorat, "This makes us even got it."  
  
"Fine what ever, I will see you later Vegeta," Kakkorat said disappearing.  
  
Jeice  
  
So he came, the things with this new enemy must be harder then I figured they would be. I figured that he would never come back here for help. I wonder who this new force is, but I hope that it will not be to tough for us to take on. I know that we both battled hard, and lost so many. I hope we can win this without to much trouble.  
  
"Jeice, Vegeta is here to see, you, shall I welcome him in," Spice said making Jeice loose his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, sure, bring him in, we have a lot to talk about," Jeice said.  
  
Vegeta walked in the room a bit later and sat down on the chair across from Jeice.  
  
"I think we have done this before, what makes me think that we will not end up back at war again," Jeice said  
  
"Nothing can, but if we don't make this peace then we are both doomed anyway, I hate to tell you this, but neither you force, my force, or Cooler's force are strong enough to win a war with these things," Vegeta said.  
  
"I know, that is why you are here," Jeice said, "So do you have a plan to stop these things, and do you have any info on them that can help us."  
  
"yeah, I do, They are not that strong, but they come in mass, they wear uniforms with M on them, and some seem to be some odd fusion between human and robot. That is all I k now of them, as for a plan, I think we must make a united front against them that way we can hold them off at the boundaries, then we can counter and take back the land that we lost."  
  
"Sounds good, I think we can work something out to make this happen," Jeice said.  
  
"Good, that is what I wanted to hear," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan  
  
"Gohan, I hear the saiyans are here on the planet, and from what I hear, they are here to make peace," Trunks said smiling.  
  
Gohan looked at him and then looked down again frowning, and said, "Well, yeah, your right, I just heard my grandpa, was hurt and may not live, I just wish I could go and see him."  
  
"It is ok, from what you told me, he will be ok," Trunks said, "Hey do you want to go get something to eat, I here that there is a new place in town called Terro's or something like that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I am really hungry." Gohan said holding his stomach.  
  
"Man, Gohan, your always hungry aren't you," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that come with being a saiyan and all," Gohan had smiling.  
  
The two went to the place, and ordered a super taco supreme, it was said to be the largest meal on this side of the galaxy. What was best about the place was the service, a young teenage girl by the name of Videl was working there with a older girl name Paresu, but where very pretty young woman and had just arrived on Namek.  
  
"Well, hello there babe, what to join me later for something, Mrs. Paresu," Trunks said smiling.  
  
"Um, sure I guess so, if it wouldn't be to much trouble for you," Paresu said smiling.  
  
"No, problem, it would be great to spend time with a lovely girl like you," Trunks said trying to sound as charming as he could.  
  
"Well, then I will see you here around 9," Paresu said walking back.  
  
"Man, you are something, asking out that girl, if you did have you father's charm you would be in a world o hurt," Gohan said smirking.  
  
"Well, I guess it just in the blood, but then again, dad only ever went out with mom, and no one else, so I guess I am better at getting women," Trunks said smiling.  
  
"You know if Yamcha wanted to he could have gone after anyone," Gohan said.  
  
"Nope, mom would not let him, and he was way to into her and all," Trunks said, "Hey isn't that the other girl."  
  
"Um, hello, would you two happen to know a alien by the name of Spice, I really want him to show me how to use martial arts," Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I can get him to train if you want me too," Gohan said smiling  
  
"Yeah please do, it would be really great and all. My name is Videl," Videl said kissing Gohan on the check, and walking away.  
  
"Oo, it looks like someone has a crush," Trunks said jokingly.  
  
"Trunks, I am only 11, I am to young to have a girlfriend," Gohan said blusing.  
  
"Well sure, but that does not explain that look on your face right now," Trunks said laughing.  
  
"Whatever, lets just go home ok," Gohan said leaving his taco pile half eaten. 


End file.
